Der Trauzeuge
Der Trauzeuge ist die erste Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 19.09.2011 in den USA und am 11.01.2012 in Deutschland ausgestrahlt Inhalt Zukunfts-Ted erzählt seinen Kindern, wie er Barney kurz vor seiner Hochzeit beruhigt hat, als dieser kalte Füße bekommen hat. Barney macht sich Sorgen, weil er sich nun an eine Frau bindet und nicht weiß, ob dies die richtige Entscheidung ist. Er hat ebenfalls Angst, dass die Hochzeit zu einem Desaster wird. Doch Ted nimmt ihm die Angst und erinnert ihndaran, dass sie auf der schlimmsten Hochzeit aller Zeiten bereits waren: Punchys Hochzeit. Die beiden erinnern sich gemeinsam zurück an diesen Moment und wie Marshall es schaffte, diese Hochzeit zu ruinieren: Im September 2011 bereitet Ted seine Trauzeugen-Rede für Punchy vor. Er will sie seinen Freunden im MacLaren's vorlesen, doch er warnt sie, denn er hat bereits einen Ruf bei seinen High School Freunden für seine Reden auf Hochzeiten. Er ist mehrfach in Tränen ausgebrochen, sei es kurz nach der Trennung von Stella, als er seinen Job verloren hat oder als sein Architektur-Unternehmen Mosbius Designs gescheitert ist. Seine Freunde haben ihn damit aufgezogen und die Videos von seinen Reden sogar im Internet veröffentlicht, wodurch Ted selbst in Finnland bekannt wurde. Es wurde sogar ein Remix erstellt. Ted macht sich deswegen Sorgen um seine Rede bei Punchys Hochzeit und hat bereits einen dicken Ordner mit verschiedenen Fassungen der Rede angelegt. Doch Barney macht ihm klar, dass er dieses Mal nicht wie ein Versager da steht, denn er ist auf dem Titel des New York Magazine, weil er als jüngster Architekt in New York einen Wolkenkratzer entwerfen durfte. Barney schlägt ihm vor, das Magazin mitzunehmen und damit zu prahlen. Robin mischt sich in die Diskussion ein und wirft Barney vor, er sei nicht in der Position, Ratschläge zu erteilen, weil er selbst gekniffen und Nora nie zurückgerufen hat. Zur selben Zeit versuchen Lily und Marshall vor den anderen zu verheimlichen, dass Lily schwanger ist. Sie haben sich darauf geeinigt, damit zu warten, bis drei Monate vergangen sind und sie sich sicher sind, dass alles in Ordnung ist. thumb|left|360pxAuf der Hochzeitsfeier von Punchy versucht Barney als erstes, mit einigen Tricks Frauen anzumachen. Schließlich möchte Punchy mit den Freunden anstoßen und Lily versucht, ihr Geheimnis zu bewahren, indem sie Marshall ihre Drinks gibt, der sofort angetrunken ist. Als er an die frische Luft geht, erzählt Robin Lily, dass sie noch Gefühle für Barney haben würde. Sie versteht jedoch nicht, wie es zu diesen Gefühlen kommt, doch Lily macht ihr klar, dass zwischen ihr und Barney einfach die Chemie stimme, was nie verschwinden wird. Dies sei auch der Grund, warum er Nora nie angerufen hat. Während sich die Frauen unterhalten, wird Ted von Punchy und einem Freund aufgezogen, wann er endlich die Rede hält und dabei in Tränen ausbricht. Barney gibt ihm daraufhin das New York Magazine, damit Ted zeigen kann, wie erfolgreich er ist. Als Ted dies ablehnt, schnappt sich der angetrunkene Marshall das Magazin und prahlt vor einem andern Freund von Ted damit herum. Er zieht Clay damit auf, was er denn erreicht hätte, doch als Clay ihm seine kleine Tochter vorstellt, ist Marshall sofort begeistert und ignoriert Ted, der nun versucht, doch mit seinem Erfolg zu prahlen, was leider niemanden mehr interessiert. thumb|360pxRobin versucht weiterhin, Lily davon zu überzeugen, dass zwischen ihr und Barney nichts mehr ist. Lily fordert sie deshalb dazu auf, es zu beweisen. Robin weigert sich, doch Lily macht ihr klar, dass sie Barney ihre Gefühle gestehen muss, denn tief in seinem Inneren möchte er immer noch mit ihr zusammen sein. Robin und Barney tanzen daraufhin miteinander und kommen sich ziemlich nahe, doch in diesem Moment ruft Nora ihn auf dem Handy an. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Barney sie öfters angerufen hat, sie jedoch nie ans Telefon gegangen ist. Da Barney nicht weiß, was er Nora sagen soll, bittet er Robin um Hilfe, die ihm die richtigen Worte vorflüstert, dabei allerdings ihre eigenen Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringt. Barney freut sich, dass Robins Worte funktioniert haben und bedankt sich bei ihr, doch Robin ist traurig und lässt Barney allein. Marshall möchte Lily unbedingt davon überzeugen, den anderen zu sagen, dass sie schwanger ist. Wegen der vielen Babys auf der Hochzeit kann er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und als er Lily eines der Babys überreicht, ist sie so glücklich, dass sie das Geheimnis auch nicht länger für sich behalten möchte. Währenddessen schließt sich Robin Ted auf der Terrasse beim Zigarrenrauchen an. Da Robin nicht über ihre Gefühle sprechen will, schüttet Ted ihr sein Herz aus. Er gesteht ihr, dass er heute erst begriffen hat, dass er aufgehört hat, daran zu glauben, jemals die richtige Frau zu finden. Robin versucht ihn aufzumuntern und sagt ihm, dass er, da er Ted Mosby ist, einfach wieder anfangen soll, daran zu glauben und dass er dazu nur zwei Dinge benötigt: Chemie und das richtige Timing. Die beiden werden von den anderen unterbrochen und als Lily ihnen sagt, dass sie schwanger sei, freuen sich ihre Freunde sehr für sie. Ted ist so glücklich über diese Neuigkeit, dass er bei seiner Rede erneut in Tränen ausbricht und als die anderen beginnen, sich über ihn lustig zu machen, steht Marshall auf und verteidigt ihn. Er sagt ihnen den Grund, warum Ted so glücklich ist und enthüllt damit das Geheimnis, dass Lily schwanger ist. Er thumb|left|360pxverwendet jedoch nicht ihren Namen, sodass Punchys Ehefrau sich angesprochen fühlt und damit zum Ausdruck bringt, dass ihre Schwangerschaft eigentlich ein Geheimnis sein sollte. Dies ist der Moment, in dem Marshall die Hochzeit von Punchy ruiniert hat, denn Punchys Schwiegervater kann Punchy nicht leiden und gerät deshalb in einen Streit mit Punchys Vater. Zurück auf Barneys Hochzeit amüsieren er und Ted sich darüber, dass keine Hochzeit so schlimm werden kann, wie Punchys. Ted ermutigt Barney noch einmal dazu, dass er die richtige Frau gewählt hat. Als Lily die beiden unterbricht, erzählt sie Ted, dass die Braut nach ihm verlangt. Er macht sich auf den Weg zu ihr und der Ted in der Zukunft sagt seinen Kindern, dass er noch viele Geschichten erzählen muss, bis er zu Barneys Hochzeit zurückkehren kann. Fehler *Am Anfang dieser Episode, bei der Zusammenfassung der Beziehung von Barney und Nora, sagt Zukunfts-Ted, dass zwischen der Ohrfeige und dem zufälligen Treffen auf der Straße von Barney und Nora nur ein Tag vergangen ist. In Wirklichkeit liegt einige Zeit dazwischen. *Barney redet bei Punchys Hochzeit von seiner "83%igen Erfolgsquote". Ted behauptet darauf, es sei immer das Gegenteil, also 17%. Dabei errechnete Marshall in einer früheren Folge, dass Barneys Erfolgsquote knapp über 1% liegt. Gaststars *Chris Romanski als Punchy *Joe Nieves als Carl *Stefanie Black als Kelly *Shelli Boone als Brautjungfer *Anthony Wayne Skeen als Clay *Luka Yovetich als Nick *Adam Tsekhman als Vater *Lauren Halperin als Mutter *Gerrit Goossen als Finne *Steve Tom als Kellys Vater *Vince Cefalu als Punchys Vater Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Ted erzählt von verschiedenen traurigen Momenten in seinem Leben: Er wurde am Altar verlassen , er wurde gefeuert und Mosbius Designs wurde geschlossen. *Barney benutzt wieder die 83. Er prahlt damit, dass er eine 83%ige Erfolgsquote bei Frauen hat. *Ted erwähnt die Entchenkrawatte. *Es gibt einige bedeutungsvolle Überschriften auf dem "New Yorker": **"Honeywell & Cootes: Planet Earth's Personal Bodyguard" - Das ist die Firma, die Marshall in der nächsten Episode Die nackte Wahrheit, kontaktiert. **"By George: Is Van Smoot Van Smitten?" - Dieser Artikel ist über George Van Smoot, der das letzte Mal in Die Müllinsel zu sehen war. Das könnte ein Hinweis auf einen erneuten Auftritt sein. **"Willem...Dafoe!" - In der Folge Roboter gegen Wrestler macht sich Marshall über den Namen lustig, er behauptet, dass es so klingen würde, als würde erst ein Frosch, dann ein Papagei sprechen. **"Mystery vs. History: Is it better not to know?" - Dieser Artikel trägt den Namen der Episode "Das dunkle Geheimnis". *Die Abmachung von Ted und Robin, dass sie, wenn sie mit 40 Jahren noch Single sind, heiraten, kommt wieder vor. *Barneys Hochzeit ist wieder zu sehen, man sah sie schon in den Folgen Meins und Neu ist immer besser. Anspielungen *Auf der Hochzeit ist alles in den Farben der Cleveland Browns dekoriert. *Barney erwähnt LeBron James. *Die Szene, in der Robin und Ted auf dem Balkon stehen und eine Zigarre rauchen, ist eine Anspielung auf Boston Legal. Musik *"Groove Is in the Heart" - Deee-Lite Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7